Cupid
by AngelKairi
Summary: [akuroku] The morning after.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid  
**_the morning after. ((akuroku))_

You all know how it goes.

It's a typical day. The sun is shining, the birds on that crappy little kids' television show are tweeting and chirping away happily, the air conditioning isn't working, your other plain gray sock is missing, there are fingerprints on the mirror you promised yourself you'd clean off weeks ago…

A day from hell, frankly. Yet another monotonous, filled-with-panic-over-the-smallest-wretched-things, indescribably shitty day where nothing exciting happens.

Of course, there's one teensy little thing that makes this day just a little different to the others.

Never mind that you have the mundane job of secretary at the office.

Never mind that the window of your tiny, dun-coloured apartment is cracked open the tiniest bit, letting in sunshine and specks of dust and the promise of what could actually turn out to be a better day than usual.

Never mind that that happens every day.

Never mind that you've run out of milk.

The fact is, you've just woken up in a most ordinary fashion – until you looked at the mussed sheets beside you and found – shock, horror! All things abominable! – another lying in bed with you.

They're cute, too. Messy blond hair. Long, dark lashes resting on faintly flushed cheeks. Small lips that part ever so gently with each breath.

And you, Axel Ryro – Womaniser Extraordinaire – have no idea how they got there.

Again, never mind that this situation is practically normal for a handsome rogue such as yourself.

Never mind that for once, the other isn't taking up the entire bed.

Never mind that they've already cooked breakfast – you can smell the pancakes hot or cold from a mile away – and climbed back into bed to fall adorably asleep once again.

There's just one little fact that you're a tad uncomfortable with.

Your angelic little Cupid is, in fact, a Cupid. As in, the one that comes all attributes included, and a sharp little arrow – right where there shouldn't be one. The sheets are skewed enough that they show the most tantilising parts of that lithe body; and that includes the privates.

That's not something you ever expected to wake up to.

* * *

Began as the start of a fic called 'Milk' and became something else. I don't know, so don't ask, mm'kay? Love you too. Bai-bai. 

**Tallyyy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupid**

So, most people think that of all people, you in particular would never, ever want that to happen in your life. Seriously.

Everybody thinks it's a romantic thing. Either that, or the sex must have been great, because waking up next to a stranger, the last thing you want to think is _well, I don't know you, but you were a lousy lay._

You, Roxas, on the other hand, are reasonably practical. When you wake up, naked, next to a skinny redhead and the thing you remember the most are those wicked green eyes and the smell of jelly shots on said redhead's breath, you find that you're hungry. So instead of panicking about every little thing, you get out of bed, make some pancakes with the half-bottle of mix under the sink, and eat two with lemon and lots of sugar before thinking about it.

Logically, it was the company party. You drank, because Kairi insisted on it. And somewhere, somehow, a sexy tall guy had come along and hit on you. Being inebriated, neither of them would have cared overmuch – you're bisexual, anyway.

So, you would have come here – that man's place, you guess – and had sex. For quite a while, you suspect, because you're a little sore and your nipples are a deep pink and there are bruises like so many fingerprints on your hips.

Problem solved, you think, and stretches gently, before climbing back into bed, taking care not to disturb the redhead. It's nothing to get too worked up over.

**-x-x-x-**

A solid thump means someone else thinks otherwise. You open your eyes and peer around – there he is. Apparently he's none too bright, because he's got himself tangled up in the sheets and has fallen out of bed. Hiding a smirk, you settle for the most civil option. "Mornin'," you say, covering your yawn.

He stares up at you, mouth working silently, eyes wide in something you quickly recognise as panic. When he finally settles down, it comes out something like this: "You're – a – _guy_?"

Well, fuck, you think. He's straight.

* * *

Alternating viewpoints. First chapter, Axel, second chapter, Roxas. It will continue like this. I thought I'd continue this, after starting a CloudxLeon fic called _Break My Fall_. They feel sort of similar, so yeah. Felt like it. Might write a SoraxRiku one too.

Yes? No? Maybe?

**Tally.**


End file.
